The overall objective of the establishment of the Cell Biology Unit is to enhance the faculty's capabilities to conduct quality, competitive biomedically relevant research. To accomplish this objective several specific aims were developed which are listed below: 1. Augmentation of the research infrastructure of the University by the establishment of core laboratory facilities in biochemistry/molecular biology, hybridoma/cell culture and analytical cytology. 2. Hire technical staff for each of the core facilities who will provide quality control and maintenance of equipment. 3. Hire new faculty to add to the core of biomedical researchers. 4. Provide release time from teaching duties for BBRC faculty who are engaged in research. 5. Renovation of existing space to accommodate core facilities and new research laboratories.